


when windows updates during the livestream :(

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: stupid little white boy and his stupid little computer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	when windows updates during the livestream :(

**Author's Note:**

> RANBOOB WENT LIVE !2!1!1!!1!

“SHIT” ranbob gasp. his compooter screwn turns bright neon blue. shitty little blue. the windows update logo mocks him.

“fuck, my strem” he slap his forehesd and clicks the blue screen of death until the losding bar updates to 100 “oh my god.”

whenn the screen turnes normal again he switch to stream again “sorry gang” midnecraft stutters awake and he resumes straming. “fuck windows, amirite? LOLZ”

the chat spammd “FUCK WINDOWS LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL POGGERS ! POG!!”

ranboobie laugh :) good strem


End file.
